


Blood Ties

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Amusing how now, when he has power and can rule over the land, he would rather go back to the days when he was a part of it.Raedric would laugh at him, if he only knew.





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> (Written for a prompt from the 'sensory prompts' set on tumblr, thrown at me by Fili: Gritty eyes when you stare into fire too long.)

Strange, but somehow the keep seems bigger now than when he was a child. They used to run and sneak into every room and corner, and it was a vast world in itself – and yet closer that it is now. More familiar.

For a moment, the flames in the fireplace remind him of Raedric’s features, and Kolsc wipes at his eyes. He is tired. Amusing how in the end it turns out that hiding in the woods was easier. How now, when he has power and can rule over the land, he would rather go back to the days when he was a part of it.

Not under Raedric’s rule, obviously; what is done had to be done. It is better for the Gilded Vale. And if he didn’t get what he wanted, if despite what he often said – and sometimes even believed – he never really wanted the responsibilities which come with being a lord... Well, everything has its cost, after all.

Ah, Raedric would laugh at him, if he only knew. Not the Raedric like he was in his last days, no, but before that – when they were cousins, when they were growing up together. They hadn’t always been at odds, they hadn’t always quarrelled; they used to be friends. But that is all in the past.

There is some commotion at the door, and Kolsc gets up, ready to reprimand his people – really, they should have learned some discipline by now... and then the door opens and he freezes mid-motion.

The pale, ghastly warrior wears a heavy armour and Raedric’s face, and his eyes are like flames. And then the wraith laughs.

“I hope you missed me, cousin.”


End file.
